Embodiments of the invention relate to mechanical connectors for equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to mechanical connectors for rotary equipment.
Turbine units can be manufactured in several pieces and then assembled at the location at which they are to be used. Precise alignment between pieces of the turbine unit being connected is essential for proper operation of the turbine.
The invention provides, among other things, solutions to problems associated with assembling pieces of equipment outside of the manufacturing facility.
Examples of the invention include a locating plate for locating a first piece of rotary machinery relative to a second piece of rotary machinery. The plate has a first periphery surface for mating with a first receiving surface of the first piece of rotary machinery and a second periphery surface for mating with a second receiving surface of the second piece of rotary machinery. The plate also has at least one attaching device for use in attaching the plate to the first piece of rotary machinery and at least one removal device for use in removing the plate from the first piece of rotary machinery. The plate is removably attachable to the second piece of rotary machinery, and the second periphery surface is sizable independently from the first periphery surface.
Examples of the invention include a locating plate for locating a first piece of rotary machinery relative to a second piece of rotary machinery such that a rotational axis of the first piece of rotary machinery is coaxial with a rotational axis of the second piece of rotary machinery. The plate has a first periphery surface for mating with a first receiving surface of the first piece of rotary machinery and a second periphery surface for mating with a second receiving surface of the second piece of rotary machinery. The plate also has an annular groove between the first and second periphery surfaces, at least one attaching device for use in attaching the plate to the first piece of rotary machinery, and at least one removal device for use in removing the plate from the first piece of rotary machinery. The plate is removably attachable to the second piece of rotary machinery by an interference fit between the second periphery surface and the second receiving surface and the second periphery surface is sizable independently from the first periphery surface. The first receiving surface is a recess in a first coupling that is part of the first piece of rotary machinery, the second receiving surface is a recess in a second coupling that is part of the second piece of rotary machinery, and the annular groove allows the plate to be positioned in the first and second couplings without the first periphery surface contacting the second receiving surface and without the second periphery surface contacting the first receiving surface.
Examples of the invention include a turbine rotor assembly having a first turbine rotor having a first coupling and a plate for locating the first turbine rotor relative to a second rotor. The plate has a first periphery surface that mates with a first receiving surface of the first turbine rotor and a second periphery surface for mating with a second receiving surface of the second rotor. The plate also has at least one connector that connects the plate to the first turbine rotor and at least one removal device for use in removing the plate from the first turbine rotor. The plate is removably attachable to the second rotor, and the second periphery surface is sizable independently from the first periphery surface.
Examples of the invention include a method of adapting a first piece of rotary machinery to a second piece of rotary machinery. The method includes sizing a second periphery surface of a plate to match a measured size of a second receiving surface of the second piece of rotary machinery. The method also includes attaching the plate to the first piece of rotary machinery such that a first periphery surface of the plate mates with a first receiving surface of the first piece of rotary machinery and attaching the plate to the second piece of rotary machinery such that the second periphery surface mates with the second receiving surface. The plate is removably attachable to the second piece of rotary machinery and the second periphery surface is sizable independently from the first periphery surface.
These and other features of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading this disclosure in connection with the attached drawing figures.